


Steps

by xpiester333x



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 14:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2391875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xpiester333x/pseuds/xpiester333x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble about Zoro's childhood after Kuina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steps

**Author's Note:**

> This came from a prompt meme on tumblr. Nauticaas asked for a fic about Zoro and I used a random generator and came up with a childhood AU. I like it enough to post it on it's own, even if it's short.

There has always been a stain on the wood of those steps. Zoro wonders why Koshiro never replaced them. Sure, it was a mostly unused storehouse that people only had to visit maybe once a month at most, but... he can still see that stain; faded a muddy brown in the wood.

It helps motivate him, he supposes. When he passes by on the path to the dojo, if he happens to look to the right and he sees it... well, he usually doubles his training that day. It reminds him of her; not as a body under a pure white sheet, but as she used to be, his rival. His greatest opponent. His goal.

When he happens to remember her, he knows he can't slack off on training. His sore muscles are no excuse. If he's tired, he can nap later. He needs just a few more reps, to practice that set a few more times, to challenge just one more opponent. He always wanted to be great, but now it wasn't just for him. It was for her too, the one he could never beat. If he could be the best, she would forever be better. He would make her the best in the world. 

They're walking to the dojo together when Koshiro stops, his head turned, gaze cast off to the right. Zoro knows where he's looking, and looks there too. He wonders how often Koshiro looks that way. Zoro avoids looking when he can. Maybe Koshiro looks every day.

"Maybe we should replace those steps," Koshiro says thoughtfully.

Even from here Zoro can see the dark stain on the steps. He instantly feels the need to work harder, to be better. 

"No," Zoro says. "I think those are fine."

Koshiro looks mildly surprised by his words, but smiles nonetheless. "Then I suppose there is no need. Now, shall we go practice our stances?"


End file.
